The Psychic Saiyans
by Dark-Angel-Princess 01
Summary: During A Battle Trunks And Goten Revel The Secert Beyond The Power There Actually Psychic Saiyans And Trunks And Goten Now Have To Use There Secert Power To Save The World From The Ultimate Villain,But Will Trunks Health With His Power Be There Down Fall
1. Chapter 1

THE PYCHIC SAIYAINS

We all lay hurt on the ground, my mom had to go to the hospital cause she got hurt really bad and she may die, I have tears in my eyes now my father is fighting none stop cause me and my mom got hurt, Goku is also fighting cause that monster also hurt his family too I saw that the monster was gonna fire his final blow to kill my father what can I do…wait…I…can do something as my eye grew a darkish blue I lift my hand up and the monsters blast stops moving. The monster and everyone turned to me with shock! Vegeta stared at his son in shock at what his son was doing; I start to float in the air using my "Saiyan-pychic ability" now my eyes were glowing a bright-blue and a blue-glow started to form around my body and my hand released these huge blue attacks I…can't…forgive you…for…what…you've…done…you hurt…everyone…I care about, Vegeta eye's flew wide open when his son said 'everyone I care about' he never knew his son cared for him so much, so…I…can…never…let…you…get away…with…this…so…DIE!! He said as those blue blasts, shot him and blasts him to a crisp and then he was gone everyone was shocked at what he did as the light that surrounds me disappears and my eyes changes back to violet my eyes shut and I pass out and started to fall, but my father caught me and stared at me with shocked and with proud ness, as he landed with Trunks on the ground and held him in his arms as when everyone rushed over to them, Vegeta started to shake Trunks up, as he opened his eyes he stared at his father then moved his head to see everyone else, Trunks how did you do that there's no way that was your saiyan power said his father in a confused voice, ya Trunks how did you do that asked everyone excepted for Goten who had his head turned to the side hiding his face, Trunks tried to hide his face, trunks answer the question said vegeta in a angry tone, Trunks got out of Vegeta hold and try to stand up and tried not to falling over and stood up and looked at everyone ummm….t-that's….because….ummm he stumbled to say, it's okay Trunks you can tell them now I think there ready to know said Goten Trunks stared at Goten and nodded, everyone looked at Goten then turned back to me, okay since Goten spilled it then I guess you should know me and Goten are…Psychic!! there I said it said Trunks as he thought he talked stupid at the end. WHHHHAAAATTT!!!! Shouted the z fighters as they stared at the two demi-saiyans, what that can't be true said Goku as he tired to figure this problem out. No…it…not achally it's not there were some rare saiyan's in our home planet there were only 3 in the past 2 of them were from my side of the family and the other 1 is from your father's family kakkarot said Vegeta. Everyone turned to Vegeta whoa that's so cool to have that power said all of the z fighters. Oh and before you guys start fighting over who is stronger, I should just say that Trunk's psychic power's are 5000 times stronger than mine said Goten as he looked at Trunks then back at his family and friends, everyone looked backed at Trunks who had just turn his head to the side…then out of now where Vegeta walked over and picked up Trunks and held him in his arms, d-dad…what are you…said Trunks but couldn't finish cause of his father putting a finger on his lip, come on lets go home you must be exhausted said Vegeta as he looked down at his son. Then Vegeta looked over to his wife Bulma who had just gotten out of the hospital and gave the signal that he was gonna fly Trunks home, she nodded back as he started to fly I the sky and headed back home while the other z fighters either got on a capsule corp. plane or decided to fly home like Vegeta. When Vegeta arrived at home he discovered that one the way back his son had fallen asleep as he stared down at his son, guess he really was tired he thought in his head as he entered the building and entered his son's room and placed him on his bed and covered him up and sat next to him for awhile. A couple hours later he stared to leave then he sensed his son's ki was disturbed as he turn around he saw his son breathing deeply, sweat covering his face and body and grabbing the side's of his head, as he rushed over to his son's side all the objects in the room lifted up in the air and started flying around the room, as Vegeta dodged all the objects he grabbed his son and shock him until he woke up, then Trunk's eye flew wide open and all the objects got put back in to place, Vegeta was glad that was over then he turned back his attention back to Trunks as he sees that he still was wasn't breathing properly and he was burning up, he quickly placed his son on the bed and took his temperature and it was very high and getting higher, then out of now where Goten entered, Vegeta…let me….handle this said Goten as he looked at Trunks then back at Vegeta. Vegeta got up and let Goten sit down and help his son, as Goten put a hand on Trunks chest, and his hand started to grow a white light and Trunks started to breathe properly again and he was cooling down. Vegeta got out the courage and was about to talk to Goten, Goten…how…did…this happen he shuddered to say, Goten turned and faced Vegeta…Trunks is like this because of his power, since his is 5000 time more than mine he has a hard time controlling it said Goten to Vegeta in brave voice, Vegeta just continued to stare at his son as Goten left the room in a depressed way, Vegeta sat down next to his son and waited till he woke up. A couple of hours later Trunks woke up with a grunt and rubbed his head as he sat up then he noticed his father sitting on the chair beside him and Goten sleeping on the small sofa in his room


	2. AUTHORSNOTE

Hello everyone.

okay lately, i've been reviewing all my stories as well as my original ones that i've been working on lately and i've been slowly getting better at my writing and making my stories better.

and that's is mostly why i haven't been updating for a while. but i' haven't completely given up on my stories just yet, and will get around to them very soon, it may take awhile since school is coming back up and this is my last year in high school. but i will be taking a creative writing course in my last semester so i may get time to work on them there.

Right now i'm working on my Original story 'Poison Heart' which is written in a proper writing style and is easy to understand, because i'm getting better. but i'm still writing down ideas for my stories on here and i'm free to hear any of your ideas if you want anything interesting to happen


End file.
